


Spears are useless if they aren't gutting something (or someone), right?

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Divergence, Ch. 5 Divergence, Gift Fic, Kisses, M/M, Mention of blood, One Shot, mention of canon typical violence, some flirting, spoilers for sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Canon Divergence for Ch. 5."Briefly, in his mind, Hajime saw himself hovering over something important, as though his next move was somehow going to rewrite reality. As though the choice to look at the factory over the warehouse first was the key to altering everything. Ridiculous, yet Hajime couldn’t stop himself from consciously walking away from the factory’s door and to the warehouse. Stopping in front of it, Hajime stared at the door. The malice didn’t stop pressing down on him, but had intensified. Laying his hand on the door Hajime exhaled roughly and laughed breathlessly to himself."In the end, as they're searching for the bombs, Hajime goes to the fifth island instead of the fourth. The feeling that something is off doesn't leave him. (Alternatively: Hajime renders a spear useless.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 36
Kudos: 427
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Quality Fics





	Spears are useless if they aren't gutting something (or someone), right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> This fic is a gift to [dark-maple](http://www.dark-maple.tumblr.com) for translating some of my Komahina works. I was requested to either write "Hinata saving Komaeda in Ch. 5" or "Hanahaki". I decided to write the first prompt since it's an idea I always wanted to fully write. I know I've touched upon it in the past but now I wrote it in full. This took a while due to life and also because I needed to replay Ch. 5 for canon events and the order of them. Of course, I diverged and of course some sequences are out of order but I needed to do that for the flow of the story. I hope you all enjoy this fic. I'm so grateful to dark-maple for the hard work in translating my fics. It means a lot to me!
> 
> As always please feel free to leave kudos and or comments as those always make my day. Also, if you want to check out my tumblr please feel free to right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Hajime stepped off the recently opened bridge to the fifth island and stared ahead. Above him the sun beat down harshly reflecting off the metal of the buildings. If there was one word to describe the fifth island it was “futuristic”. Every building was made of harsh metal and in the distance, Hajime could see smoke pluming up into the air, the grey thick at the base but disappearing as it stretched upward to the blue sky. Heat waves were near visible, blurs of lines against the black asphalt under Hajime’s feet. Tugging at his tie, loosening it a little bit, Hajime pressed onward and towards the fifth island. Poking around, Hajime visited the factory (where the Monobeasts were being created) and the base (with that information Sonia found) before he ended up at the warehouse and storage facility. The garish Monokuma on top of the one building gleamed down at them. Hajime wanted to destroy it. Outside Nanami stood, her gaze catching his as Hajime walked up.

“Hello Hinata.” She greeted.

“Nanami.” Hajime glanced around. “Have you looked around yet?”

“No, I just got here.”

“Then, do you want to explore this together?”

She nodded and moved to the left, going to the factory first. Inside, Hajime immediately spotted the conveyor belt and the massive amount of Monokuma’s that were being produced. Hajime’s heart spiked for a moment, his mind imagining all the Monokuma to suddenly start speaking. Nanami, however, just walked up to them and poked one of the ones in the basket, her mouth turning downward.

“It’s just a plushie.” Her voice was dull.

“A plushie?” Who was Monokuma thinking of selling these atrocities to? Who would even want to buy one?

“Yeah.” Disgust filled Nanami’s voice. “At this rate he’ll have more supply than demand.” Ah, it was nice to hear Nanami on the same wavelength as him.

“You foolish people!”

Monokuma. Great. It was almost as though Hajime had just blinked and suddenly Monokuma was in front of them, his arms waving around. If it was possible, Monokuma’s expression almost invoked anger. Hajime could imagine a red face, a vein popping, and steam rising from his ears. It was almost funny but then Monokuma opened his mouth.

“My merch is super popular you know! So now is the time to milk the market for what it’s worth. If a mascot loses popularity it’s like a sweet that isn’t sweet!”

What kind of analogy was that? Hajime wrinkled his nose and eyed the exit. It wasn’t too late to just run out of the factory, right? Surely Monokuma wouldn’t stop them.

“But there is no one who would want your plushies anyways.” Nanami yawned out.

If it was possible, Monokuma’s mouth would have dropped in disbelief and even more steam would be rising from his head. “No one? No one would want my plushies?! I’m way more popular than you realise! Even more popular than a rabbit!”

What did a rabbit have to do with anything? Hajime didn’t have a lot of time to ponder. As though his words summoned her, Monomi popped up, ears drooped, arms crossed in front of her. A small tinge of pity filled Hajime but then his brain supplied him with memories of how annoying she could be. (The incident at the restaurant in the morning floated easily to the surface of Hajime’s brain. He shoved that aside.) Giving a look to Nanami, who gave him a side glance, both of them slowly edged out of the factory, sacrificing Monomi to the terror of Monokuma. His shouts of “Ora, ora, ora” echoed in their brains, bouncing off their skulls. Once the door shut behind them firmly Hajime looked over at the other door, the one to the warehouse/storage unit.

“Want to check that out too?” He asked.

“Sure, we best be thorough.”

Opening the door to the warehouse, Hajime was hit with a musty smell of dust and the dull tinge of stagnated air. Coughing a little, Hajime stared inside. A small window off the side allowed more natural light to filter in, revealing the interior. To the one side were a bunch of Monokuma cardboard cut outs. The kind stores would have out front to pull customers inside. There was a dozen or so stacked upon one another in a small crooked pile. Beyond that was a heavy curtain that had seen better days. It was no doubt moth eaten and had easily soaked up whatever elements it had been forced to endure over the years. Washing it would be futile; burning it would be a mercy. Stepping inside a bit more, Hajime peaked around the edge of the curtain to the space beyond. It was just more storage and a rather high prominent beam above.

“Not a lot to see here.” Hajime muttered. “Did you find anything else?”

“No, not really.” Nanami replied. “Let’s leave before Monokuma finds us.”

Good idea. Quickly exiting the warehouse, Hajime also booked it out of the general area, Nanami in tow. They were almost back to the main road when Kuzuryuu walked up. His dark suit made Hajime feel hot just looking at it.

“Oh, hey I was just looking for you two.” He casually greeted. “Have you searched most of the island?”

“Yeah, we have.” Hajime replied.

“Great. I was thinking we should meet up and discuss everything we’ve seen. Ahead is a street filled with food vendors. Let’s meet there. I’m going to grab Sonia, Souda, and Owari.”

“Sounds good.” Nanami said with a small smile.

They went their separate ways. As they walked down the street, Hajime caught the smell of ramen and other fast foods waffling in the air. His stomach gave a small grumble, reminding him that breakfast had been cut rather short with Monomi’s announcement of the fifth island being open. Perhaps after all of this Hajime could grab an early lunch?

“Hm, this is a nice place.” Nanami hummed as they approached the vendors. “I hope the food here is good.” She eyed the ramen stall.

“I hope so too.” Hajime half rubbed his stomach. “Breakfast was cut rather short.”

“It was.”

Silence fell over them but it didn’t last long. Kuzuryuu appeared and with him Owari (who was out right drooling over the food), Sonia, and Souda (who was half hovering over Sonia). With everyone in place, Kuzuryuu cleared his throat with a soft cough.

“So, let’s discuss what we saw on this island. First, this island is very mechanical.”

“It is!” Souda agreed. “I was checking out the factory. Hinata and I think that the factory is where the Monobeasts were being created. We also saw some workings of a robot and let me tell you the technology to—”

“Sonia and I found a military base!” Owari butt in, cutting Souda off with an enthusiastic grin. “Nothing too special, just some tanks and a helicopter.”

“Yes, we did, though I did find something that rather troubles me.” Sonia held up the same booklet she had shown Hajime. “According to this the Future Foundation procured Jabberwock Island in order to make it a second base. When they got this island is a mystery but the more important question is why.”

“I don’t think we need an answer.” Owari frowned. “They’re our enemy. All of their actions are against us.”

“That could very well be correct,” Kuzuryuu muttered, “but Monomi is with Future Foundation, correct? She opposes Monokuma. That could make her a force of good.”

Their words heavily filled the air, sinking into Hajime’s skin. Future Foundation. Just who were they? What were they and their plans? Why did their plans involve stranding them on an island? If they were good, then why watch them kill one another? Was Monomi’s defiance just a ploy? Why not rescue them?

“If that’s the case, then what about the traitor?” Souda shot back. “There has to be one among us.”

Hajime looked down, hands balling into fists. The traitor. Yet another unknown variable in this situation. His stomach twisted.

“No! I refuse to believe that.” Sonia firmly said. “There is no traitor among us!” Her voice echoed in the air.

“Oh? That’s rather naïve thinking, isn’t it?”

Hajime whipped his head around. There, along the one side, just a bit away from them was Komaeda. His heavy olive jacket swung in the wind, his arms in the pockets briefly before going to his sides naturally. At once everyone snapped their gazes on Komaeda. Eyes narrowed and gazes fixed lightly but warily. Trial Four and Komaeda’s bizarre attitude circled in Hajime’s mind, almost dancing around everyone in an invisible threat of common thought.

“What do you mean, naïve?” Hajime asked cautiously.

Komaeda scoffed. “There is no traitor.” His voice raised in slight mockery of Sonia’s words. “That line of thinking is just running away. You’re not facing the truth with that attitude. The truth should be faced head on not shoved to the side.”

It almost pained Hajime to half admit that Komaeda had a point. Simply saying that Monokuma was lying to them shoved the possibility of a traitor aside immediately. However, logically they had to look at both sides.

“Regardless, the final stage of this play will end soon.” Komaeda shrugged. “So, while you were all running around here, I was looking for something far more important.”

“Important?” Owari hissed out.

“Why, the survivor of the Killing School Life, of course.” Komaeda casually replied. “But that’s only the beginning. For now, I’ll do whatever it takes to weed out the traitor.” He smiled widely. “So, if you see Monokuma tell him that he needs no motive.” He then turned and walked away.

Komaeda’s words turned Hajime’s blood to ice. No motive. Did that mean Komaeda was—? Hajime’s brain kicked into overdrive. Komaeda was implying he’d manipulate someone into killing. Or even worse, that he’d do the killing himself. Even if there was a traitor, what if they forgot? There were too many unknown variables present for Komaeda to ignore. The ice in his blood melted and then boiled at the idea of someone else dying due to Komaeda’s grandeurs regarding hope and despair. Without thinking Hajime turned sharply on his heels and ran after Komaeda, ignoring the shouts of everyone behind him. Wind rushed past his ears as Hajime had to surprisingly close a fairly large gap of space between him and Komaeda. Lunging, Hajime reached out and grabbed Komaeda’s arm, nearly face planting into him due to the sudden change in his motion. Whirling Komaeda around Hajime tightened his grip and stared at Komaeda.

“Hinata.” Komaeda’s tone was neutral.

“You…” Hajime gulped in a deep breath, attempting to organise his thoughts. “You’re not going to manipulate anyone into killing.”

“Is that why you ran after me?” Komaeda’s glanced at Hajime’s hand. “What a boring reason. I’ve already manipulated someone into murder. A bit too late to tell me to not do that. Or is this the sort of memory a Reserve Course student has?”

Hajime half rolled his eyes at the last part. “Then you’re not going to kill anyone. Do you think threatening the traitor will weed them out? What if they forgot they’re the traitor? You could be running around in circles.”

“That would be a rather convenient excuse.” Komaeda mused. “One that’s too good to be true. No, there is a traitor and nothing you can do will stop me from weeding them out.” He jerked his arm but Hajime tightened his grip.

“I won’t let you go. Not until you listen to reason.”

“Reason?” Komaeda suddenly leaned forward and used his free hand to grip Hajime’s shoulder, pulling him forward. “You’re so ignorant. You know nothing.”

His words buried into Hajime but he held his gaze. “If you know something then instead of being a smug bastard about it you could share it with us all. What happened to working together to defeat despair with hope or whatever you have said before?”

Komaeda’s eyes flashed and suddenly his arm was out of Hajime’s grip and both of his hands were on Hajime’s face, the palms warm on his cheeks. With no where else to look, Hajime was forced to stare at Komaeda, who had a deep frown on his face.

“There is no use sharing anything with any of you, let alone a Reserve Course Student. I know this now and what I need to do is weed out the traitor. Unless you are the traitor?”

Hajime gaped, his heart flashing roughly in his chest at the accusation. Komaeda stared at him for a second longer before leaning so close that their lips could touch. Despite himself, Hajime’s cheeks burned a soft pink.

“I’m joking. There is no way a Reserve Course student such as yourself is the traitor.”

He pulled away and without another word, Komaeda left. Hajime’s cheeks were still burning in a blush.

~

Night descended slowly and languidly, like navy ink dripping down a blank canvas. Hajime unlocked his cottage door and flicked the lights on, wincing for a moment at the harsh electric light. Shutting the door tightly and locking it Hajime stumbled to his bed and flopped face first into the blankets. Sighing, Hajime closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. Everyone’s conversation at the restaurant blurred in his brain filtering down to the essential element of their thoughts: fear of Komaeda. Whatever he was planning was enough for everyone to want to capture him again. Rolling onto his back, Hajime stared at the ceiling. It was like the result of trial one all over again. Only this time Komaeda hadn’t done anything yet, merely threatened them.

“History repeats itself, huh?” Hajime muttered before he sat up.

It hurt to think. His brain was a mere slew of thoughts and fears. Fretting over them was almost a strange comfort, as though his body didn’t know what to do if suddenly faced with relaxation. Swinging his legs to the floor, Hajime got off the bed and went to wash up for the night. The hot water of the shower cascaded over him in a brief moment of pure silent bliss. Sleep came with almost the same ease, though a bit jumbled, like a child spilling their wooden blocks all over the floor. When morning came, Hajime felt rested but his brain felt mushy. Changing and exiting the cottage, Hajime walked over to the restaurant. Inside everyone sat at one table, huddled over, as though trying to block the influences of the world around them. Hajime sat down and was immediately pulled in closer by Owari, her warm arm slung over his shoulder.

“Good morning, Hajiji!” She proclaimed.

“Good morning, Owari.”

“Souda here has a plan for capturing Komaeda.” Owari continued with an almost too bright voice.

“He does?” Hajime prayed he wasn’t in charge of something too difficult.

“I do indeed!” Souda puffed his chest out before he pulled away slightly so he could point fingers at everyone. “I’m the commander, obviously. Kuzuryuu and Owari, you’re in charge of taking Komaeda down.”

“Ugh, fine if I have to.”

“I’ll do my best!” Owari cracked her knuckles.

“Hinata, you’re in charge of grabbing the rope!”

Good. That was an easy enough task.

“And Nanami you’re going to lead Komaeda up here!”

“… no.”

“Eh? What do you mean no?!” Souda’s eyes widened.

“No means no.”

“But I spent two days coming up with this plan and assigning roles!” Souda whined. “Besides, Komaeda won’t trust any of us. It has to be you.”

“What about me?” Sonia asked.

“Oh, no! Sonia-san! Your only job is to be a princess and stay here.” Souda firmly said. Hajime could practically see a twinkle in his eyes.

Sonia’s face darkened for a moment but it brightened a moment later. “In that case since Hinata is doing a minimal job I have a task I wish to do on my own. If you would accompany me, Hinata?”

It was Souda’s turn to falter, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping. Hajime swallowed but caught Sonia’s eyes, which were silently staring at him, soft but firm. “Oh uh… okay sure. I can go with you Sonia.”

“Excellent. Please meet me in thirty minutes.” She beamed. Souda wilted. “Then, if our meeting is done?”

“Yeah, I say it is!” Owari laughed. “Time for some more food!” She got up, grabbing her plate.

With Owari’s leaving everyone else slowly got up and left. Hajime followed and grabbed some food, eating quickly before taking a short walk. By the time he finished it was close to when Sonia requested to meet up. Once he arrived at the lobby Hajime instantly saw Sonia, who had her arms crossed.

“You’re late, Hinata.”

“Huh?” Hajime turned his head to the clock on the wall. “This was the time we said we’d meet up, right?”

“Yes, but where I’m from if you’re not thirteen minutes early you’re late.”

Thirteen minutes? That was a rather arbitrary number. “I wasn’t aware.”

“Oh, sorry I forgot you weren’t aware.” Sonia smoothed her skirt. “Anyways, I was thinking of going to the second island.”

“The main island?”

“Let’s walk and I’ll explain.”

They exited out of the restaurant, slipping silently past Souda, who was still arguing with Monomi. When they were out of the hotel area Sonia took the lead, walking a bit ahead of Hajime, her hands laced in front of her.

“Do you remember that big door on the second island?”

Hajime nodded. The door easily came to mind: round, large, with overgrown trees and roots around it, like something out of a lost civilization’s ruins. The bold kanji for “future” on the front and the machine gun off the side also flashed in Hajime’s mind.

“Yes, I remember it.”

“I was thinking we didn’t check the structure, did we?” Sonia asked. “Perhaps we can gain some new knowledge to help us out, bring us together.”

Her words “because I don’t believe there is a traitor” hung in the air silently. Hajime swallowed and focused on the task ahead of them. “You bring up a good point. We should double check the door.”

“I knew you’d agree with me!” Sonia beamed before she deflated slightly. “I just don’t want to be left on the side. If I can do something I will. I’m not helpless.”

Souda’s words filled Hajime’s mind. He opened his mouth, as though he wanted to at least explain Souda’s thought process, but then shut it. Sonia was right. She had just as much agency as anyone else on the island. Even if Souda believed his intentions were good, it was plain to see that he was just smothering Sonia with his view.

“You’re right.” Hajime automatically said with little thought. “You are able to make your own decisions.”

“Thank you, Hinata. Say, I wonder what’s behind the door?”

They chatted lightly the rest of the way, only stopping when they finally ended up at the door. It took only a moment for both Sonia and Hajime to notice the keypad along the side, beside the machine gun. It then only took another moment to put two and two together. Simply trying to strong arm their way by attempting passwords foolishly would result in their death. Parting ways, Hajime watched Sonia leave before he turned his attention elsewhere. He had some time to burn and although the coolness of his cottage called to him, or perhaps finding and talking to the others, Hajime instead made a loop around the second island, absentmindedly taking in the sights from a distance before making his way to the main island and wandering around. The gate to the third island loomed ahead of him but a large part of Hajime reminded him of the time spent at the hospital.

He walked ahead and towards the fourth island’s gate. Pausing, Hajime stared. He hadn’t really had much of a chance to check out the fourth island; they had been trapped in the Funhouse. Stepping forward, Hajime found himself crossing the bridge. As soon as he finished crossing, Hajime almost regretted it. The brightness of the amusement park rides was almost sickening when compared to the tragedy that was taking place everywhere else. Hajime almost turned around but his brain reminded him he had spent the time walking to the fourth island and leaving after just arriving wasn’t a productive use of his time. Sighing, Hajime forced himself to walk forward and look around. Nothing was different from his vague memories of the place, but Hajime still took the time to examine everything carefully (except the Funhouse, which Hajime promptly ignored and Monomi’s graffitied house, which he grimaced at).

Finishing his loop Hajime made his way to the bridge and almost crossed it when he saw a flash of olive in the distance. Turning his head slightly Hajime noticed Komaeda walking around, his back to Hajime. Staring for a second, Hajime briefly wondered why Komaeda was at the island in the first place. He took a step forward, as though to follow him but immediately stopped himself. What was Hajime thinking? Memories of Komaeda were mixed, conflicting inside of Hajime. The Komaeda he met on the beach when he woke to the Komaeda who was so cold in their latest trial— none of it made sense and just thinking about it made Hajime’s heart twist. As though his inners were a tangled ball of yarn bouncing around inside of him. So, Hajime turned himself back around and left the fourth island.

~

Evening settled in once again and Hajime made sure to go to the drug store on the first island to procure the rope Souda instructed him to get. The rope itself wasn’t anything special— just regular beige rope— but it was heavy in his hands, as though weighted down by the anticipation of what was to come. The moment Hajime was back in his cottage he tossed the rope to the bed, landing it in the top right corner before he went to the bathroom. Washing up and getting ready for bed slowly, Hajime was just towelling off his hair when a knock filled the room. Pausing, Hajime sharply inhaled, his lungs filling up slowly with the sour taste of fear. His pulse skipped a bit too quickly against his neck before Hajime forced another breath out and his body to move. He was being ridiculous. It could be Sonia with something else to add about their observations of the “future” door. Or Souda wanting to make sure Hajime had gotten the rope. Reaching the door Hajime unlocked it and pulled the door open smoothly. A gust of air from the door hit his face and then Hajime was standing face to face with Komaeda. Hajime stared, his arm tensing to slam the door shut, but Komaeda raised an eyebrow.

“Evening, Hinata.” He said before slipping into the cottage without another word.

Hajime’s mind spluttered at the rudeness but there were more pressing matters to attend to. Shutting the door but not locking it, Hajime turned around. Komaeda was off the side, patient, silent, but his gaze piercing.

“What do you want?” Hajime sighed out.

“How rude.”

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “Says the one who just walked inside without permission.”

“Fair.” Komaeda’s lips twitched into an almost smile before the smile dropped entirely off his face. “I won’t beat around any bushes. I know of your plan.”

A beat skipped harshly inside of Hajime’s heart and the air sucked out of his lungs. “You do?”

“Nanami wouldn’t ask to see me out of her own free will.” Komaeda retorted smoothly. “Whatever you’re planning it’s futile.”

Futile. Hajime’s shoulders tensed and his hands balled into fists. “So what? You just came here to gloat about figuring us out? If that’s it you can leave.”

“What a short-sighted view.” Komaeda laughed in return. “Then again I shouldn’t expect anything less from a Reserve Course student.”

The dull ache from the insult was just that, a dull ache. If everyone else could accept Hajime for who he was then that was enough. There wasn’t enough energy inside of Hajime to attempt arguing with Komaeda.

“Okay, so you came here to gloat about figuring out the plan and to insult me? You can still leave.”

Komaeda rolled his eyes. “Again, short-sighted but no matter. I don’t really care what you’re planning. I have something to say to everyone anyways so I’ll comply no matter what your plan is.” His eyes then darted to the bed. “Then again, I think I have a good idea. Not very original but perhaps someone just likes rope a lot.”

“Maybe.” Hajime glanced to the door. Couldn’t Komaeda just leave?

“Or perhaps I’m just jumping to a lot of conclusions. Maybe you want the rope for your personal use?”

A bit of pink dusted over Hajime’s face but Hajime shoved any implications aside. “Guess that’s for me to know.”

“And for me to find out?” Komaeda finished the last part of the quote. “How forward of you.”

That… Hajime’s cheeks darkened in pinkness. He forced himself to point to the door. “If we’re done this conversation you can leave.”

“Oh? So Hinata won’t deny that he is being forward?”

“Just. Go.”

“All right, all right.” Komaeda walked over to the door. “See you tomorrow, Hinata.”

He left and despite the hour not being too late, Hajime desperately wanted to sleep. A small part of his brain suggested he find the others and let them know Komaeda was onto the plan. However, a larger part told Hajime that it would only make them more anxious. The knowledge that Komaeda knew didn’t really change anything since he was still going to show up. Heading to his bed, Hajime sat down and glanced at the rope. Whatever was going to happen tomorrow would happen. All Hajime could do was wait and see what their meeting brought.

~

Foolish he was so foolish.

The ringing didn’t stop. Hajime’s ears ached and protested as his brain slowly restarted, attempting to fill in the small gap in his memory. Distantly, Hajime could smell smoke and fire, which only added to the spinning and aching deep within his brain. A long second (or was it a minute) passed before his memories flooded in, pushing past the barrier of shock.

Komaeda had walked in. They had tried to restrain him and carry out their plan. Komaeda then proceeded to blow up the lobby of the hotel’s reception area before announcing there were more bombs.

Hajime’s stomach twisted and coiled along with his heart. Tears from the smoke and perhaps his own ignorance filled his eyes. A scream formed in Hajime’s throat but it fell flatly within his lungs, burning logic that seeped into his bones like gasoline to a rag cloth. What good would screaming do now? What good would bemoaning his own stupidity do now? He should have predicted Komaeda doing something horrible, should have remembered the spiralling insanity that swirled in his eyes during their first trial. Komaeda would do anything to achieve his goals, even kill others. A full-bodied shiver ran hotly through Hajime’s body, fear slowly dripping into his blood. Coughing Hajime turned to glance at Komaeda, who was laughing hysterically, as though all the air was out of his lungs yet he was still laughing.

“Two days,” Komaeda wheezed out after taking a deep gulp of air, “in two days at noon the bombs I set all around the island will go off. Of course, unless the Traitor steps forward.”

“Even if there is a traitor, you’re mad!” Kuzuryuu snapped out. “Your plan could not work at all.”

“Mad?” Komaeda tilted his head. “Not work at all? I don’t think so. I believe in my luck, after all.” He then smiled widely, all teeth. “So, Traitor, whoever you are, if you don’t want this island to blow up you should turn yourself in.”

He then waltzed out of the lobby. No one stopped him. The fear that had begun was practically consuming Hajime. Not for the island, not for their situation, but of Komaeda. It was almost enough for Hajime’s mind to urge him to do _something_ to stop Komaeda, but with no plan in mind it fizzled harshly out, scorching his insides.

“Come on, Hinata.” A warm hand touched his shoulder.

Hajime snapped his thoughts away and looked up. Nanami’s gave a small smile and gestured to the exit of the lobby. “Let’s leave here. The sprinklers have put out the fire but it’s still smoky in here.”

Oh? They had? Hajime glanced around and noted the dampness of the lobby. When had those gone off?

“Hinata?”

“Sorry. I’m coming.” Hajime wobbled to his feet and followed Nanami out of the lobby.

Outside the sun still shone brightly, almost mocking them for the situation they were in. Hajime turned his attention to everyone else, who were in varying stages of shock and disbelief.

“Now that we’re all here we need to find where that asshole hid those bombs.” Kuzuryuu grumbled the moment he saw Hajime. “He said that they’re hidden in a place that we haven’t been to before. That narrows down our location hunting. It’s either the Future door or that castle on the fourth island.”

“I believe I can help narrow the list down further.” Sonia stepped forward. “Hinata and I went to investigate the Future door earlier and we noted a keypad. We need a code to get inside. There is also a machine gun. If you input the wrong code, I’m certain the gun would go off.”

“AH! So, unless that guy figured out the code we’re going to that castle!” Owari cracked her knuckles. “Well? What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” She then raced off.

“Wait for us!” Souda called off after her before running off too.

Hajime and the rest followed, racing the familiar path from the hotel to the fourth island. By the time they arrived Hajime’s lungs were ready to burst. Wheezing in some air, Hajime walked the rest of the way to the castle, stretching his arms to ease the cramp that was building at his side. However, as soon as Hajime saw the sight of the castle his arms dropped to his side. The entrance, which had been perfectly intact last time he saw it, was blown up, revealing a gaping hole right at the front.

“That bastard!” Kuzuryuu swore again under his breath before he raced to the entrance.

They all followed and despite the cramp still persisting at his side, Hajime ran along with everyone else. Stepping into the castle, Hajime was met with a silent, still room. A bit of natural light filtered in, creating a small area that was lit but the rest was darkened. In front of them on the wall were three spears with long cords looped neatly along side them horizontally laid out. Completely unbefitting an amusement park, Hajime could only equate the space to a shrine or sacred place.

“This could have been Monokuma’s work.” Sonia muttered as she glanced back to the entrance’s ruined form.

“I don’t think so.” Nanami calmly replied. “Monokuma and Monomi have said they’re afraid of this castle. It has to be Komaeda.”

“Never mind that.” Owari pointed ahead of them. “What are those? Spears?”

“Yes, those are.” Sonia said enthusiastically. “The cord is meant to help you pull back the spear or use it as a whip. But one has to be careful or they’ll end up in a compromising position!”

A… compromising position? Hajime raised an eyebrow.

“It’s in high demand for warriors, especially female ones.” Sonia added.

What? Hajime stared but Nanami half nodded as though she understood what Sonia meant. Deciding to leave that conversation to die, Hajime glanced around some more, trying to find something else. It was only when he glanced down at their feet that his eyes caught the plaque.

“Wait, guys, look at this.” Hajime pointed.

A normal metal plaque by all means except for the strange message on it. Besides the sentence about the Future on the plaque there was a large section scratched off, as though someone had deliberately ruined the last part. Hajime tried to squint past the horrible scratched area, to see what the code was but he couldn’t see past the last part. Was that first number a one? He tried to stare at the area longer but nothing else was able to be seen. Frustration, slimy and warm wormed its was into Hajime’s heart and flooded the air so thickly it was almost palpable. Komaeda had done that on purpose. (A memory played within Hajime’s head, reminding him that he’d seen Komaeda walking around the fourth island earlier. So this was what he was doing?) The code was clearly for the Future door and Komaeda had ruined it. Disheartened, everyone left the castle one by one with vague encouraging words to see if they could find the password anywhere else. A small part of Hajime wanted to storm over to the restaurant and demand Komaeda tell them the password, but that would be a largely useless endeavour. So, Hajime forced himself out of the castle.

The first logical place to look would be the library but everyone else had to have thought of that. Perhaps instead of searching in the massive library Hajime could go back to the Future door first and see if there were any clues left. Sighing Hajime started the long journey back to the second island. He was almost in sight of the Future door when he spotted a familiar head of fluffy white hair and olive coat. Hajime nearly stopped his journey to the door but Komaeda turned around before Hajime could stop himself. Their gazes caught and Hajime couldn’t help but shiver, his mind reminding him that it had been less than an hour since Komaeda had blown up the lobby. A large tingle of fear, sour and heavy hit Hajime’s throat and he wanted to turn around. Komaeda, however walked up to him. Half of Hajime’s brain told him to walk away but the other half remained frozen. The two sides collided and Hajime barely managed to twitch his leg backwards when Komaeda invaded his space, so close that Hajime could smell sand, heat, and something earthy clinging to Komaeda.

“Fancy seeing you here. Thought you could find a clue perhaps?”

Hajime’s jaw opened and shut a few times before he decided to shove his fear temporarily to the side, still present, but overshadowed by frustration.

“I wouldn’t have to do that if you didn’t scratch up the password.”

“Oh? So, you all visited the castle?” Komaeda tilted his head before he shrugged. “Just consider this motivation for your hope or something. Unless, you believe I will tell you the password?”

Hajime grit his teeth. “I wasn’t going to ask you in the first place anyways. Even if I asked you, you’d never tell. I won’t waste my time.”

“I see.” Komaeda muttered before he stepped forward. “Hypothetically, if I give you the password, what can you give me in return?”

The distance between them was suddenly non existent. Komaeda’s hypothetical question was lost to the wind, Hajime unable to form a response. Warm breath ghosted across Hajime’s face and suddenly his tongue was heavy and leaden in his mouth. His brain disconnected and suddenly all Hajime could think of was how close Komaeda was and the warmth he gave off, which only caused Hajime to flush a deep pink as soon as his brain was able to fully process the thought. What was he thinking? Komaeda had blown up the lobby and was just as unhinged as ever. Any charitable thoughts regarding Komaeda were mixed and diluted through the madness tinting Hajime’s perspective. Hajime seriously needed to sort out his priorities.

“I’m just kidding.” Komaeda pulled away with a wide smile. “Please, continue your hopeful search for the password.”

He left with a flutter of his olive coat. It took Hajime a long moment, far too long, to collect his mind and turn to re-examine the door. When the search turned up empty, as it should have been expected, Hajime left but instead of turning to the library, Hajime continued his walk around the islands. It was only later, when Hajime ended up on the fifth island, staring at the warehouse door that felt just slightly off (even though inside nothing appeared different) that Hajime realised Komaeda had left the restaurant.

“That’s odd.” Hajime said to no one. “I thought he was waiting in the restaurant in case the traitor presented themselves.”

~

Later that night Hajime dreamed of smoke, fire, and ashen kisses laced with blood that was stained pink.

~

Two days passed. No bombs were found.

~

When the morning of the allotted day for the bombs to came of arrived, Owari started the day by attempting to strangle Komaeda in the restaurant. Hajime wished that he could have done something besides stand and watch Owari slam Komaeda to the floor and squeeze his air out but Nanami stepped in.

“This isn’t you.” Her voice was gentle despite the ear-piercing slap that had filled the room a second earlier. “Just take a deep breath.”

Owari stumbled off Komaeda. “Yeah… you’re… right.”

Komaeda laughed and Hajime watched as he sat up, rubbing his neck. “I was able to see my dead dog again thanks to you, Owari.”

“Why don’t you just be quiet for a moment?” Nanami whipped her head around, her quiet tone hard underneath. “You’ll be affected by the bombs going off too.”

“Will I?” Komaeda mused. “Oh well. No time to argue. Time is wasting. I hid the bombs somewhere you’ve been before. You have until noon today.”

Somewhere they’ve been before? Hajime hated how the mood whiplash and the events from just a few moments earlier hadn’t even processed yet. The tension from Owari nearly choking Komaeda out bled into the tension from the past two days with the bombs and now Komaeda’s news. It blended together into a grey mass of anxiety that Hajime couldn’t handle, couldn’t even begin to find the opening to start untangling it.

“What.” Hajime’s tone deadpanned.

“Good luck.” Komaeda stood up and brushed his coat off before once again waltzing away from the chaos he’d created. Hajime wished he could have stopped him.

“This wouldn’t have happened if my plan worked out.” Souda lamented.

Hajime wasn’t certain about that but he wasn’t going to voice his doubts.

Kuzuryuu swore colourfully before he inhaled deeply. “Okay, listen up. We don’t have time to waste. We need to find those bombs.” He quickly directed Owari, Souda, Sonia, and Nanami before looking at Hajime. “Finally, I’ll take the fourth island and Hinata you take the fifth. Sound good?”

There really wasn’t any time to argue. Hajime raced out of the restaurant along with everyone else and continued to the main island. Once there the others (except Owari who was on the first island) split to their bridges. Hajime practically tripped as he ran over the bridge to the fifth island. As the metal buildings came into view Hajime paused for a moment to regain his breath. Hunching over, his hands resting on top of his thighs, he took a second to glance around. Nothing was out of the ordinary but there was no time to waste. Without hesitation, Hajime went left, running down the street, his legs aching, his lungs screaming, but stopping was not an option. The first place he passed by was the vendors but besides the smell of food Hajime found nothing in his quick search. Moving on, Hajime raced to the next destination, the Monokuma plushie factory.

As he arrived, nearly skidding to a halt, Hajime took in the (sadly) familiar building with the giant metal Monokuma head on top of it. Seeing it made Hajime’s gut twist and as he approached the door to the factory, Hajime’s heart pounded slowly, as though a stake had been driven into it, blood gusting around the wound. Licking his lips and swallowing Hajime nearly choked on the air. Shivering Hajime whipped his head around, the back of his neck tingling. Something had filled the air, something heavy and oppressive. Distantly Hajime imagined a knife hovering over him, ready to pounce and rip him to shreds. Malice, Hajime’s brain supplied. Malice was what thickened the air and made everything within Hajime stand on end, screaming at him in panic, telling him something was off.

Shakily, Hajime pressed forward. He had a job to do and that job was to investigate. The door moved easily, as though left ajar. As though someone had been there before. Hajime’s hand slid down the metal door and off the knob, limply falling to his side. The plushie factory was the largest room in the area. Perhaps Hajime should investigate the warehouse first? It was, after all, smaller and would take less time. Turning his head to the side, Hajime stared at the door to the warehouse.

Briefly, in his mind, Hajime saw himself hovering over something important, as though his next move was somehow going to rewrite reality. As though the choice to look at the factory over the warehouse first was the key to altering everything. Ridiculous, yet Hajime couldn’t stop himself from consciously walking away from the factory’s door and to the warehouse. Stopping in front of it, Hajime stared at the door. The malice didn’t stop pressing down on him, but had intensified. Laying his hand on the door Hajime exhaled roughly and laughed breathlessly to himself.

“How stupid.” He muttered. “You’re over thinking things.”

Pushing on the door to the warehouse, as though it would confirm he was indeed over thinking, Hajime expected the door to swing open with the same ease as the factory door. It didn’t budge. Hajime reeled at the unyielding door, his hand slipping off and his balance faltering for a second. Blinking Hajime looked at the handle to the door and tried gently again. It turned but the door itself didn’t move, as though something was blocking it from the other side. A red flag waved in Hajime’s mind, screaming at him. Why was the factory door so easy yet the storage’s door not? If things were easy to open it was practically begging someone to look inside. A hard to open door was attempting to keep someone out. Hajime steeled himself.

Angling his body so his legs were planted firmly, Hajime gingerly applied his weight, pressing the door open as carefully as he could. When the door was open just enough for his hand to stick inside with ease, Hajime peered into the crack he’d created. Something tall was pressed against the door’s knob from the inside. Reaching in, Hajime pushed the object to the side. It toppled over with ease and at once the door opened further, shedding more light inside.

Now open about half the way Hajime could see what was blocking the door. In a semi crooked line were all the Monokuma cardboard cut outs, stacked like the world’s strangest dominos. To the side was a blue music player that, as soon as Hajime looked at it, suddenly began to play music, as though set on a timer. Loud operatic music began to play, heavy and oppressive. Malice pulsed out with each beat of the vocals and instrumentals underneath. Deep within Hajime unease ruptured out of his body, coating his insides harshly, his heart racing. Shoving the door open a bit more, ignoring the crunch of the Monokuma cut out he had shoved aside, Hajime forced himself in, making sure to not knock over the other Monokuma cut outs. The beating of his pulse grew faster and louder as Hajime spotted a lit lighter along the edge of the curtain.

This was a set up. The entire warehouse was set up for a murder. Hajime had seen enough crime scenes on the island to know that. Without another thought Hajime ran to the back, remembering the hidden space behind the curtains, the unimpressive back with the beam that ran over the ceiling. Picking the lighter up and shutting it, turning the flame off so it didn’t come back to bite him later, Hajime pushed the curtain aside only to let out a strangled scream at the sight.

His only comfort was the pure, unfiltered surprise that filled Komaeda’s gaze. If it was possible, Komaeda definitely would have opened his mouth to scold or insult Hajime. Speaking not possible given the duct tape across his mouth. Actually, moving was also impossible given how well Komaeda had tied his legs. In one hand was a knife, a large cruel knife that gleamed hungrily in the air. Then, Hajime had the misfortune of looking above and seeing one of the spears from the castle dangling precariously over Komaeda, held only by the cord in his hand. Along one of Komaeda’s legs were some cut marks. Even though at a distance they didn’t look too deep, Hajime’s heart stuttered to a staggering halt the situation becoming clear to Hajime. Komaeda was planning to kill himself and in a rather gruesome manner. If Hajime could haphazard a quick guess the spear hovering over Komaeda was going to finish the job.

Hajime’s heart pounded, shock and desperation filling him with both fear and strength he didn’t know he possessed. The most pressing matter was the spear. With a lunge Hajime raced to the side and grabbed the cord. The spear had to be taken down first. Komaeda’s eyes widened but Hajime didn’t care. Komaeda’s grip was weak (no doubt from the slow oozing blood loss); Hajime had the advantage and with a hard tug he managed to get the spear’s cord. With precision that later in hindsight was impressive Hajime slowly lowered the spear until he could grab it safely. He nearly tucked the spear to his chest as he allowed the cord to fall harmlessly half on the ground and half on Komaeda. Taking a large step back, Hajime threw the spear and cord as far as he could to the corner of the room rendering it useless.

“Don’t you dare.” Hajime wheezed as soon as the spear’s cord left his hands. “Don’t you dare try anything else, Komaeda.”

Heading back over to Komaeda, Hajime swiftly knelt by Komaeda’s head and grabbed Komaeda’s wrist at the joint. Without a way to angle the knife towards Hajime all Komaeda could do was allow Hajime to wrestle the knife’s handle out of his grip. A grip that was surprisingly strong given his wounds and the slippery blood around Komaeda’s fingers. When the knife was safely in his hands Hajime swallowed. Adrenaline still pulsed through his body and shock was still burning like ice through his entire being.

“You…” Hajime gasped out. “You’re going to listen to me and you’re going to listen well. Whatever you were planning I’m stopping it. Try anything and I swear.” Hajime inhaled deeply. “Injured or not I swear I’ll use force if I have to.”

Then, a bit cruelly, Hajime ripped the duct tape off Komaeda’s mouth. Komaeda flinched at the action. “Ouch.” His voice was raspy and soft. He then looked up at Hajime. “You really shouldn’t have stopped me.”

There were so many things Hajime could have said to that but instead he flopped down, the adrenaline slowly but surely fading, giving him no energy to argue. Instead Hajime gripped the knife tightly.

“You’re kidding me.” Komaeda stared up at him before he began to laugh brokenly, his voice wobbling from blood loss. “Now you decide to listen to me and kill me for the sake of hope? I’ve been trying for ages and it took you finding me like this to make you act?”

“You are so full of shit.” Hajime undid his tie before undoing his shirt, taking the knife to it. “I’m going to dress your wounds. Not ideal but we’ll fix it once I get you to the hospital.”

“Are you stupid?” Komaeda gasped out. “You’re helping me? What if I don’t want your help? What would stop me from trying to kill you or forcing you to kill me? Even if it’s accidental Monokuma will still count it as a murder. Actually, what’s stopping me from telling everyone that you weren’t the one to set this up yourself?”

Monokuma was one thing but until there was a dead body, he was just a manipulator. His friends on the other hand… “I believe in everyone and I know they’d never suspect me.” Hajime sliced through his shirt, shivering a bit as the cool air his bare skin.

“Naïve.” Komaeda hissed. “Doubt is easy to plant.”

“Doubt may be easy to plant but belief is hard to uproot.” Hajime retorted as he stood up. “Now do shut up and let me dress your wounds.”

Komaeda’s jaw shut audibly. Hajime carefully began to wrap the wounds, making sure he had as much pressure as he could manage. When he finished the job to the best of his abilities, Hajime walked over and cut the rope along Komaeda’s legs and arms. He then tossed the knife into the same corner as the spear. Komaeda, thankfully, remained on the floor, just lying there. His eyes were half shut but Hajime could see his chest rising. Analyzing the situation, Hajime had no doubts that Komaeda couldn’t walk. However, there were limited options in how to carry Komaeda. Hajime’s heart gave a painful adrenaline and shock filled throb deep within his chest. The problem wasn’t solved. Not yet.

“I’m going to piggy back you. Please cooperate with me.” Hajime warned before he helped Komaeda up.

Komaeda complied and when he was safely against Hajime’s back, warm and firm. Hajime adjusted him carefully, hoping to not jostle his legs too much. Then, with as much grace as Hajime could muster, he began to walk out of the warehouse.

“Why are you helping me?” Komaeda half whispered against Hajime’s back as they walked down the street towards the bridge. “I needed to die to weed out the traitor and for hope.”

Hajime swallowed and stared out at the road in front of him. His brain registered Komaeda’s question but his brain snagged on the last part. The answer to why wasn’t coming to his lips with ease. Hajime’s words were heavy and leaden against his tongue. So, he focused on the easiest part to answer.

“Dying doesn’t sound like hope. It sounds like despair. Traitor or not I don’t believe finding them is worth a life.”

Komaeda’s head flopped neatly against Hajime’s shoulder. The warmth of his breath and the softness of his hair tickled Hajime’s neck. He didn’t respond but Hajime was just grateful that Komaeda was still breathing and fine in the moment. Adjusting his grip on Komaeda again, Hajime continued his journey to the bridge. As they crossed it Hajime spotted everyone else running down the bridge.

“Hinata!” Sonia reached them first. “And Komaeda?” Her eyes widened. “He’s bleeding! What happened?”

“Oh, shit oh shit. That’s blood!” Owari ran into Sonia and half hugged her from behind to keep her balance.

“Yeah, we can see that.” Kuzuryuu appeared at her side, face a bit red from running.

“There’s no time to explain right now.” Nanami stopped just a bit behind Kuzuryuu.

Hajime nodded at her and steadied Komaeda on his back. “Nanami is right. We need to get to the hospital. Once his wounds have been treated, we can talk about what happened.”

Everyone gave a final long look at the half asleep Komaeda on Hajime’s back before they nodded and followed Hajime to the hospital.

~

Once Komaeda was in one of the hospital beds, legs treated and wrapped, Hajime flopped into the chair groaned deeply. Exhaustion hit him hard along with the events of the morning. They all spiraled outward along with the tension from the past two days, weighing Hajime down. His desperation and fear had melted away in uneven chunks that had merely pooled at the edges of his mind and body. Giving Komaeda one final look Hajime was certain that he’d sleep for a while longer. Standing up Hajime quietly left the room and headed to the lobby. Everyone immediately perked up when Hajime walked in. They could have met in the conference room but Tsumiki’s trial still lingered in the air.

“Is he okay?” Sonia asked.

“He’s sleeping. The bleeding seems to have stopped.” Hajime informed. “I’m not too sure though. We’ll see when he wakes up.”

“I’m glad.” Sonia breathed out. “So, now let’s talk about what happened.” Everyone looked at Hajime, silently telling him to go first.

“I went to the fifth island and just felt that something was off. I went to the warehouse and found Komaeda in the middle of what appeared to him planning a suicide. Heavy ominous choir music was playing on a speaker. Komaeda had blocked the door off with Monokuma panels and there was a lighter on by the curtain. He had his legs and left arm were tied up and he had a knife in his right hand. His legs were already injured. Above him was a spear which was hoisted over the ceiling. I took the spear down first and then tried to bandage Komaeda’s wounds before I cut the rope to his limbs and carried him out. That’s when we ran into all of you.”

“I see.” Kuzuryuu exhaled out. “Do you know his motivation?”

“Obviously it was to find the traitor.” Owari butt in, her mouth downward. “That’s why he blew up the lobby and sent us on a wild goose chase for those bombs.”

Hajime nearly jolted up. Right. The bombs. “Did you find those?”

“No.” Nanami bluntly said.

“What?” Hajime’s heart dropped. “But it’s almost past noon, right?”

“Ah, please allow us to explain properly.” Sonia took over, smoothing her skirt. “After we split up to investigate, I went to the main island. However, something felt off. I couldn’t shake the thought surrounding how Komaeda got the bombs in the first place.”

“The military base?” Hajime supplied.

“That was my thought initially.” Sonia nodded. “So, I went to the fifth island to take another look around. The first time I was there I was so preoccupied with that pamphlet I found regarding Jabberwock Island. This time I was more focused. I examined the area and found a truck with what appeared to be explosives. However, something about them didn’t feel like a bomb but the only way to figure it out was to test them.”

“Wait, you tested one?!”

“Yes, I took one and went back to the main island. I set it off by the door and it turned out to be a firework. I then rushed to find everyone and inform them. Since you were on the fifth island you were the last one I was going to find. We were just on our way when we saw you on the bridge.”

“Once Sonia told us the truth, I suspect that he got the bomb that went off in the lobby from the Octagon when we were in the Funhouse.” Nanami added.

“It turned out that Komaeda was bluffing us the entire fricking time.” Souda grumbled.

“Yes, well regardless if it was a bluff or not it was an effective one.” Kuzuryuu added. “Which leads us back to Komaeda’s insane ploy against us. What are we going to do with him?”

Good question. Hajime glanced down the hall to the room Komaeda was currently in. His words from earlier, where he asked Hajime what was stopping him from making a murder happen floated in his brain. Komaeda wouldn’t stop until the traitor was found. He was bound and determined.

“His goal is still the same.” Hajime slowly said. “He wants to find the traitor. Unless we can give him an answer, I am afraid Komaeda may keep attempting ploys to find them. He has berated us for not looking for the traitor but in reality, he’s telling us we need to face the truth.” Hajime looked up at everyone. “I hate to say it but we cannot pretend the possibility of a traitor amongst us is off the table.”

“So, basically you’re saying we have to work with him?!” Owari’s eyes widened. “Hinata, in case you forgot he blew up the lobby.”

“He also tried to kill himself in some unknown ploy to possibly reveal the traitor.” Souda added.

“Yeah, I know, but—"

“Perhaps we should look at this from another angle.” Nanami suddenly spoke. “Komaeda wouldn’t act without information. He knows something. He’s known something since trial four. He also has to be the one who scratched out the password in Nezumi Castle.”

“You want us to just ask him politely for the password, is that it?” Kuzuryuu gave Nanami a long look. “What if he lies to us?”

“That is a possibility, but I think he’ll cooperate if we honestly work together with him.” Nanami firmly said. “Hinata is right; instead of seeing the traitor as information to avoid we should see it as a truth we have to examine.”

Her words rang warmly in the air, sincere and genuine. Hajime couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “I think you’re right but this won’t work if only one or two of us say we’ll work with him. It has to be a group effort. Komaeda will wake up soon and when he does, we need an answer. We need to make a decision now.”

~

Evening arrived when Komaeda woke up. Hajime watched from beside his bed as Komaeda groaned and turned, his eyes fluttering. A second later and Komaeda began to cough. Hajime poured him some water and waited silently at his side for the coughs to end. When they did, he pressed the cup to his hand.

“Here.”

“Hinata?”

“Yeah. I poured you some water.”

Komaeda gave a weak, wheezing laugh. “How kind of you.” He took the cup and drained it in one gulp. “So, they sent you to be the one to interrogate me?”

“No. I volunteered.” Hajime took the now empty cup. “Want some more?”

“Yes.” Komaeda took the cup once it was full. “Why would you do that? Do you feel obligated to see me recover since you saved me?”

That was a loaded question. Hajime couldn’t entirely say no. “I’m not sure.”

“Ah.” Komaeda sipped his water.

“But we have more important matters to discuss.” Hajime went for it. “You know the code to the Future door. No use denying it. There is only one place you could have gotten the spear.”

“I do and you’re right; the spear came from that castle.”

“We talked about a lot of things when you were asleep,” Hajime continued, “and we came to the conclusion that you’re right.”

“Oh? I was not expecting this.”

“You’re right about the traitor. It’s not something we can ignore. So, regardless of how we think we’ve decided that we need to see what’s inside the door. Only you know the code, so please tell us and we can go in together.”

“Why should I work with you?” Komaeda asked after a second of silence. “I could just lie.”

“Yes, you could.” Hajime agreed. “But you wouldn’t do that.”

Komaeda stared at him.

“Don’t tell me you say that because you think I’m a good person. I saw your face when I blew up the lobby. You were frightened. You’re also scared by the thought of what I’d do next. I could try another ploy to weed the traitor out again.”

Hajime had waited for this. The past few hours had given him time to think. All of Komaeda’s actions came down to his desire for hope. Komaeda’s philosophy bounced around like a multi-coloured ball of opposing yet complementary colours. Terrible actions resulted in pushing forward towards goodness or hope. It was a philosophy that Hajime couldn’t entirely grasp or even fully explain in the moment. However, the mere sliver of knowledge Hajime had was enough for now. He could sort the rest later.

“I say that because you want us to look at the truth no matter if it’s hopeful or brings despair. You want us to push forward towards hope.” Hajime said. “Of course, you could just remain quiet. We could tie you up and just wait for that timer in the park to go off and see what happens then. Or we can go out of our own will towards the truth. So, what will it be?”

Komaeda stared up at Hajime, his gaze heavy. Hajime nearly buckled under it but he held firm, waiting for Komaeda’s response. Silence slowly rolled into the room, dancing under Hajime’s feet before slowly rising upward. Along his lips Hajime could taste anticipation and decisions being weighed. It was heady, like the strongest of dark chocolates being melted and poured over his lips. Hajime exhaled slowly. Komaeda shuffled and then began to laugh softly.

“Before I answer tell me, why did you save me? Don’t you hate and fear me?”

Fear. Hajime juggled the word in his brain. Yes, he had feared Komaeda. He did not (and still didn’t) understand his thoughts or his actions. Everything Komaeda did danced along the line of sanity and despair, a balancing act that left Hajime’s mind dizzy. Hajime was certain even if Komaeda explained his actions starting from the first trial to his recent plan he may not understand. That unknown pressed like a dark imp in the back of Hajime’s mind, forever taunting and laughing at him. But did Hajime hate Komaeda? The word was loaded. Hajime thought of his first meeting with Komaeda, how awkward yet earnest he was. He thought of Komaeda who dragged himself down verbally with little thought. He thought of Komaeda who genuinely looked hurt when Tsumiki told him he never had someone to love him. A dull ache filled Hajime’s heart and once he shoved his fear aside the answer was clear.

Automatically Hajime reached forward and touched Komaeda’s face, cupping one side of his cheek, as though he needed to tangibly feel Komaeda under his hand. Komaeda stilled but didn’t pull away. Hajime leaned forward, moving so he was sitting half on the bed. Somewhere in his actions the end result had their heads clunking dully together, noses practically brushing. For a second Hajime imagined their lips brushing together too. He shoved that thought aside.

“I don’t understand you.” Hajime slowly said. “I cannot grasp your thoughts or reasoning and that frightens me. I never know what you’re going to do or how you’re going to stir us up but,” Hajime looked Komaeda in the eyes, “I don’t think I hate you. When we first met, I enjoyed your company. You were thoughtful towards me and helpful up until the first trial. I think after that I wasn’t just afraid. I was, in a way, betrayed by you.”

Komaeda silently swallowed. “You’re a strange one, Hinata Hajime, even if you’re a Reserve Course student.” His breath misted over Hajime’s lips.

Hajime frowned. “Could you cut that out? It doesn’t matter what I am.”

“Oh, I think it matters greatly what we are.” Komaeda’s voice took on a heavy but amused tone. “But I suppose I’ll shove that matter aside and let the rest of you face that truth for yourselves.”

Face the truth for themselves? What truth? Hajime’s mind flashed to the fourth trial. “What did you learn in the Octagon?”

“Nothing that you won’t find out once we pass through the Future door no doubt.” Komaeda replied breezily. “Anyways, your offer is serious and I suppose waiting for the timer to go off is too passive of an ending. Not dramatic enough.”

“Dramatic?” Hajime raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, and so I’ll work with you.” Komaeda concluded. “After all, facing the truth head on is both hope and despair rolled into one. And, if we’re going to die, we should at least die seeking the truth.”

“How hopeful…”

“Yes.” Komaeda breezed past Hajime’s sarcasm. “Now, do me a favour and remain still?”

Huh? Hajime opened his mouth but Komaeda surged forward and kissed him. Their lips pressed deeper than Hajime ever anticipated his first kiss, but it still was chaste enough. Komaeda pulled away almost as soon as it started. Hajime jerked himself away too, giving enough space between them so he could see Komaeda’s face. His lips were glossy and a bit red.

“What was that for?”

“You were thinking it,” Komaeda replied, “and if we’re going to die, I should at least fulfil a dying Hinata’s wish, yes?”

Hajime’s cheeks burned. “You’re so full of yourself.”

“Oh, so Hinata denies that he wanted a kiss?”

Hajime opened his mouth but then shut it a few times. Distantly his brain supplied him with some of Komaeda’s (suggestive) taunting.

“You wanted to kiss me too.” Hajime pointed out. “Even if I’m, a ‘Reserve Course student’”.

Komaeda rolled his eyes. “Obviously if I didn’t want to kiss you, I wouldn’t do it and again that was just me being charitable.”

Right. Hajime bit his lip but couldn’t find the energy to correct Komaeda.

~

The next day they stood in front of the future door. Komaeda’s arm was slung over Hajime’s shoulder but at least no blood bled through the bandages. Pressing his finger to the keypad Hajime did his best to ignore everyone’s pointed stares. Anticipation and anxiousness mixed in the air and settled in all of their stomachs, like butterflies trapped within. Carefully, and without another word Hajime went for it and keyed in 11037; the code that would lead them to the truth and perhaps, as the door suggested to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Scenes: I moved some scenes around but overall there are some canon scenes and conversation topics in this fic. Nothing is word for word though. (For example, originally Hajime and Chiaki aren't able to see behind the curtain since Monokuma appears in the warehouse and not the plushie factory.)
> 
> Komaeda accusing Hajime of being the traitor: In the game after Komaeda blows up the lobby he says he'll wait in the restaurant in case the traitor wants to reveal themselves. If you go up there and talk to him he dismisses Hajime as the traitor since he's a Reserve Course student.
> 
> Hajiji: A nickname I made up for Owari to call Hajime.
> 
> "That's for me to know and for you to find out.": This is the saying that Komaeda is referencing when he visits Hajime at his cottage.
> 
> Fear: Canonically after Komaeda blows up the lobby Hajime says he's afraid of Komaeda.
> 
> The music player: I assumed Komaeda put it on a timer so it could go off without him having to manually do it.
> 
> Opposing yet complementary colours: I'm referencing the trope of "Orange and Blue morality" which is a trope Komaeda embodies. Orange and blue are complementary colours.


End file.
